


Graduates May Cry

by Helenaxxx



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Vergil certainly the boss, and his younger brother Dante who shared a special relationship with him, graduate Nero is hunting for a job, his 419 partner V happened to be his interviewer, real life and true love
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-08-11 23:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20161816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helenaxxx/pseuds/Helenaxxx
Summary: 应届生尼禄约炮约到了V，后来发现V是他的面试官都市爱情喜剧，真爱故事





	1. Chapter 1

今天已经是11月23日了。

从Sparda Co.大楼走出来的尼禄，明白自己这场群面又凉了。

打开手机，求职群里又有人分享了自己的大厂offer。

** _“谢谢大家的支持与陪伴，我才能收获这个offer！大家也要继续努力不要灰心鸭！”_ **

还有一个萌萌的猫咪表情包。

NMD

其实尼禄今天本来没有报很大的希望，因为可是非常International的Sparda呢！前台小姐发的矿泉水都是依云。尼禄知道自己菜h，毕竟他喝依云的机会都不太多，但是今天面试的走向，那真的也不是一个“菜”字可以形容的。

大概“草”这个词，比较合适。

自我介绍的时候，尼禄发现身边站着三个国内top5大学的，虽然国内top5可能有10个学校。

还有两位海归硕士。

还有一位同学，学校让尼禄觉得亲近了点，但是人家自我介绍的时候，很明白地说了家里的xx是xxx公司的股东。

还剩下一个人就是尼禄，就不多介绍了。游戏打得很好，运动会得过最佳运动员，考试写错过老师名字。

哎—

尼禄又叹了口气。之前说过了，“菜”不是这场面试的重点。

通常，面试分为，“你觉得自己很糟糕”和“面试官觉得你很糟糕”两种结果。今天尼禄两者都不是，他已经没有感觉了。

一位老哥想在讨论中当leader，当就当吧，尼禄觉得他把整个小组的话题都带跑了，但似乎所有人都跟着他跑了，没人提出质疑。

“我觉得，我们讨论的重点有问题，现在我们需要解决的是……，而不是………”尼禄插了个空档说话。

“这个问题我们之前已经解释过了，希望这位同学跟上我们的节奏，但还是感谢你的提醒。”Leader老哥莞尔一笑，眼镜片像动漫人物一样反光。

尼禄忍住没有翻白眼，这个人到底听不听得懂人话。

leader又胡吹了一通，在尼禄看着方向越来越偏而整个团队越来越激动的时候，尼禄忍不住了。

“Fuck！你们到底有没有明白，我们讨论的是……情况下，而不是………”

这一回大家倒是都停下来看尼禄了。

“这位同学，我们正在听你的想法，但希望你注意一下你的用词。”leader挤出了一个尴尬的笑容，脑门上神奇地出现了黑线。

我刚刚是不是骂人了。

有个面试官笑了，笑得像要吐了一样。

尼禄看到了窗外一只孤独的飞鸟，他有一种强烈的冲动，想要向它一样追寻自由，从这44层高楼上一跃而下......

“艹”尼禄在地铁上被人踩了一脚，抱着一盆盆栽的爷爷不准备和他道歉。

尼禄看到自己的手机屏幕忽然亮了。

“尼禄同学，你的论文大纲我看过了，其中有很大的问题，请问明天你有时间来办公室和我谈谈吗？“

备注“xx老师（不要和他生气）”

“很大的问题？”尼禄冷笑了一下。

一晚上编出来的大纲能不有问题吗？他搓了搓自己的头发，他论文的研究目的，其实只是为了毕业。

** _“嘿，面试怎么样了？今晚去酒吧吗？”_ **

是克雷多发来的信息。

** _“好啊，庆祝我凉了。”_ **

尼禄确认了一下头像是克雷多，再发了出去，接着切换了窗口。

** _“不好意思老师，明天我有一场面试，可以改天嘛？”_ **

今宵有酒今宵醉，尼禄相信这句话。但愿事业不顺，能情场得意吧。

得意个鬼。

尼禄本来就不是个夜店咖。他看着酒杯上自己的倒影，其实长得还行，肌肉也还行，性格嘛也挺风趣的。但也许倒霉的气质，更胜一筹，阻挡了所有丘比特的金箭。他坐在角落里，在吵闹的音乐声中，不由地回放起人生所有尴尬的场面。

看着舞池里投入的男男女女，他忽然有点同情起自己。他刚刚辞掉了自己的打的工，想好好地找份工作，还他的学贷。他没有爸妈，没有亲戚，饿肚子的时候没人可求。

从孤儿院考上大学的孩子并不多，他并不差，只是他的选择少罢了。

他谈过恋爱。姬莉叶是合唱团的，他是学校篮球队的，就这种，幼稚又上头的高中生恋爱，没什么惊心动魄的狗血。姬莉叶知道他是孤儿，尼禄很少对人说这个，他们看过几场电影，逛过几次公园，尼禄见到过她收到礼物时惊喜的笑容。后来，他们不知怎么变成了朋友。

都说真正相爱的人是没有办法再做朋友的，但至少尼禄觉得有个朋友的陪伴也不差。

好烦啊。

尼禄讨厌自己这种自怨自艾的样子。与其丧，不如学习。

尼禄站起了身来，走向了靠厕所门口相对安静的地方，准备开始看看导师给他的论文大纲的意见。不远处的克雷多玩得还挺开心的。

史上第一个在夜店学习的男人，尼禄。

刚好，有一个男人在那里打电话。

“ ** _我知道，我知道，但我现在不在公司，我没有办法帮您看这个，明天我到公司再帮您看，好吗？”_ **

男人有一头乌黑偏长的头发，身材修长瘦削，穿得特别……哥特，那个绑带马甲简直了。

** _“我理解您的需求，但是就算现在我帮您去做了，您想过对接的人可能不像我一样，能在下班时间接您的电话嘛？”_ ** 他说得不紧不慢，音调温和，但那股不耐烦的劲儿和嘲讽意味还是一点不落，只是手指不耐烦地扣起了墙皮。

尼禄心想这又是个可怜的被夺命连环call的社畜。

黑发男人似乎感觉到了尼禄在看他，他瞪了尼禄一眼，给了个“不要多管闲事”的眼神，又背过了身去，继续打电话。

尼禄看清了他的样子，脸庞白皙，如果没搞错的话还化了点烟熏妆，配他这一身打扮。如果不是现在在接客户电话，也一定是舞池中受欢迎的角色。

白天也是西装革履坐办公室的人呢，尼禄想着。

“好了，看别人打电话特别有意思是吗？“男人挂掉了电话，转过身来，挑着眉毛看着尼禄。

他看上还算年轻，也很好看，但那股憔悴的劲挡也挡不住。

尼禄忽然觉得好玩了起来，晃了晃自己的手机屏幕。

“你在酒吧接客户的电话，我在看论文大纲。”

男人紧绷的、高傲的脸上松动了一下，嘴角微微上扬，无奈地一笑，还算友善。这放松的一下流露出的情态就轻轻叫醒了尼禄心中的小鹿。

“你不谈客户啦？”

他们坐了下来，尼禄有些担心过会儿这位哥还得去打电话。

“随便他。”V喝了一口鸡尾酒，皱了皱眉头。

“我在找工作。”

“上班是折寿的。”V意味深长地看了他一眼。

“为什么你们面试的时候都那么难呢？进去不都是先从复印和订外卖开始吗？面试的时候恨不得我们给公司制定个五年计划。”尼禄忍不住一股脑吐槽了起来。

“我只能告诉你，你还会发现和你一起进来的都是傻逼。”

他说脏话的样子很有趣，好像是有自带了哥特字体一样。

他们很有默契地笑了一下，碰了个杯。

“你不能玩太晚吧，明天还要去工作。”尼禄看着他一副想把自己灌醉了的样子。

“运气好的话，明天我进医院了就不用工作了，啊不，进了医院也要远程support呢，还是死了好。”V搅了搅他的吸管，去戳柠檬片。

他这副样子其实有些可爱。

似乎是察觉到了尼禄的目光，V抬起了眼睛，昏暗灯光里，这双眼睛里波光流转。

尼禄觉得脸上红了起来，而V也读懂了红晕的意味。

“你叫什么？”

“You can call me V.”

尼禄看着出租车开进了一个市中心地段还不错的小区。

“你房子在这里啊？”尼禄觉得身边这位有点喝醉的男人说不定是什么富二代。

“租的，房子死过人，便宜。”V慢慢睁开了红了的眼睛。他软绵绵地靠在尼禄的肩头，拉着他的手，一副小鸟依人的样子。

其实，尼禄还没做好自己第一次一夜情，就去别人家里的准备。

会不会有诈呢？

但看着身边人醉成了这副样子，大概也不会吧。更大的可能是，尼禄只是他舒缓工作压力的小玩具。

但是为什么有一种被包养的感觉！

随着V打开了房门，尼禄看着这位独居男人的房间，整洁干净，家具不多，走的是极简风。客厅里的ps4分外显眼，但绝对没有泡面盒子和外卖包装，反而有还有鲜花和熏香。他看上去是个很会照顾自己的人啊。

尼禄感叹这就叫品质生活。

连浴室也是，还有淡淡的香味和名字都是法语的沐浴露洗发水。

洗过了澡，坐在V的床上，特别注意是他黑色的床单上，尼禄觉得自己一夜之间成熟了起来。

怎么就会答应约了呢！我明明是个正经大学生啊！可是……

他伸开他修长白皙的手指，一点一点抚过他的手心，再丝丝扣入他的指缝里，墨绿色眼睛微微眯起，拉住了他的手。那一刻尼禄觉得自己魂都没了……

啧啧…

他白皙的皮肤躺在这黑色的床铺上……

比起那份妖异的诱惑来，尼禄觉得他喝醉了骂老板的样子也很可爱的，他老板叫什么来着，维什么来着……

这时候，浴室的门推开了，V穿着他黑色的丝绸睡衣晃晃悠悠地赤脚走了出来。

接着爬上了床，卸掉了妆的脸显得更憔悴可人，黑色的湿发还滴着水。

大概他是个老手了吧，尼禄想着。

“久等了？”


	2. Chapter 2

“起来！”

尼禄觉得自己被疯狂摇晃，他看着手机现在才7点。

“我要准备出门了，你回宿舍再睡吧。”

他看着身边的人已经整理得差不多了，一身体面的休闲西装，头发也打理过了。

十分钟后，V就开着车走了，剩下一个还没清醒的尼禄，站在小区门口，被保安大叔盯着。

艹

我还没要他的电话…

“早上好啊，V。”

隔壁类目的经理凯瑟琳和V打了个招呼。

“昨晚晚得还开心吗？听说你准时下班了啊。”她的话里泛着酸味，她显然加班了。

“我直接回家了，谁还有力气去玩呀。”口是心非是基本功，在同事面前还是保持一个苦逼社畜形象比较保险。

V是gay，大家都知道，但是，一个忙到没有时间料理个人生活的社畜又有什么gay不gay的区别呢？

V拿好了自己的黑咖啡，又泡上了一杯茶，开好电脑坐下，想到了昨天那个非要大晚上看数据的供应商。

许下一个愿望，今天的电脑不要再死机，而老板的电脑可以死机。

outlook提醒今天9点有和澳洲方面的会议，那个洋人老板看自己的眼神总有点奇怪，听说他也是gay。

下午两点要给部门开会，做项目的catch-up，见见team里面各位已经脱单的小姑娘和小男生。

然后还得继续改报告……

“Manager V，明天下午您有面试的安排，这是你一组候选人的简历，提前15分钟我会来通知您的。”

HR职员还算客气，V收下了那叠简历，点了点头。每年经理面刷人最狠，V想了想那些应届生自视甚高的样子，就头疼，而且都长得丑。

那个男孩是不是也在找工作？

艹…

V突然想到他忘记给那个男孩联系方式了……

一阵五雷轰顶的后悔和积累的疲劳一下打垮了他，该死，他忽然饿到了不行，只能哆哆嗦嗦地跑下去，找了家便利店，用卡路里来支撑一下自己。

他好像忘了吃午饭了。

V看着玻璃上自己的影子，忽然觉得这个人有些陌生。他好像很久没有关心过玻璃映照出来的这个人了。

他的心情不太好，比excel突然崩溃没保存更糟糕。嚼着味道不好的盒饭，更觉得难过。

他想起了男孩银白的头发和湛蓝的眼珠，还有那种年轻得让他羡慕的感觉，他越是美好，就让V越是心烦。

还有他的吻，V摸了摸自己的脸颊。

该不会是动心了吧。

成熟一点！没有结果的！

对于V来说，与其说是不相信爱情，不如说是懒得去相信爱情了。他那颗躁动的心脏在日复一日的咖啡因刺激下起了一层茧子，而男孩那个幼稚的出其不意的吻，让他的心脏隔着厚茧又悸动了一下。

可是那层厚厚的茧还在啊。

晚上回家的时候，天早就黑了，路灯把他的影子拖得很长。人很容易在这时候感到了孤独。

在把车停进车位的时候，V忽然想着，那个男孩能找到自己的唯一办法，是在他家楼下等他。

当他走到楼下的时候，什么也没有，只有路灯和自己的影子。

“喵…”

一只黑色的野猫默默地走过，好像在告诉他，别多心了。

崩溃的时间不能太久，上头的时间也不能过长，身体的疲劳提醒着V。

“尼禄，昨天你没回来，给我们讲讲发生了什么吧。”

男生寝室无聊的夜间话题。

“没什么事，就正常的，419。”尼禄可不想把这尴尬的故事告诉他们，甚至，他都不想用419形容。

“今天导师表扬了你的论文大纲啊，说我的是他的耻辱。”

那当然啊，尼禄想，这是他帮忙的。

躺在宿舍狭窄的小床里，他有点想念V家的大床了，舒服的床单被子，还有那种干净的味道，还有他头发的感觉。

有一个比自己年长的人躺在自己臂弯里是特别神奇的感觉，他又成熟又脆弱，美丽得像只蝴蝶，可是……尼禄当然知道他不是个脆弱的人，他比自己强上了百倍。但是，尼禄却有着一种幼稚的保护欲，和理解、分享的冲动。

可惜了……

“艹”

手机屏幕里的邮箱提醒，发件人后缀是@ sparda.com

该不会是………

“卧槽，我群面过了！”

尼禄当场宣布了自己水逆结束。

尼禄提前15分钟到了公司，在前台乖乖来访登记的时候，一个看上去不太斯巴达的男人走了进来。

他的刘海很长，几乎遮住了眼睛，银白头发，但好像没怎么打理，手插着兜，身材倒是挺好的，外套就……尼禄瞥了一眼旁边一群西装革履比正式员工还正式的面试者坐在走廊里，个个气势汹汹，顿时觉得和这位可能来推销健身房卡的男人亲近了几分。

“这位先生，请问您找谁？”

“你们老板。”

“您确定吗？”前台小姐露出了一个“你他妈的有病吧”的礼貌笑容。

那个男人一副不屑的样子，“维-吉-尔，不知道吗？”

哇塞，牛批。尼禄暗自感叹。

“维总今天不在呢，您怎么没和他约好呀？”前台明显是觉得这个人来找事。

“我可以等他。”男人双臂抱在胸前。

“您的访客证请拿好，面试的话上这边十楼。”前台直接忽略了那个男人，把小卡片递给了尼禄。

冷不防，尼禄的眼神和那个男人交汇了一下。

“我也是来面试的。”男人说。

“嚯！”前台发出了一声很drama的笑声，尼禄其实也有点想笑。

“你们要找个总监，我投了简历，自然是维吉尔本人来面我，约的就是现在，这是他的电话，你可以去确认。”

男人翻出了手机，拿着在前台面前晃悠了一下。

谁都知道，我可以把宿管阿姨的名片改成“维吉尔”，但如果真的真的是二十一楼的维吉尔，那么……

尼禄看着那个男人胸有成竹、又极不靠谱的样子，和前台一样产生了困惑。

最终，那个男人和他一起上了电梯。

“你是来面试的吧，小伙子。”

尼禄点了点头。

“毕业能来这里真的很不错呢，除了你的顶头上司有点变态。”

尼禄这才发现，他身上的红色风衣和皮靴只是没打理，实际都是名牌货。

“你真的，认识维吉尔吗？”

男人轻笑了一下，“当然，但是你不信吧。”

这时，电梯在十楼停了下来。

奇怪的男人，尼禄条件反射地摸了摸自己的领导有没有歪掉。

他深呼吸了一口，拿出了自己的笔记，再熟悉了一下宝洁八大问的思路和自己的简历。

“面试的同学请来这边抽签。”

尼禄不敢和前面的人抢，默默地排在最后一个。

摊开手心一看

“艹” 

Hr小姐姐看着他笑了，“今天别再骂人了啊。”

尼禄抽到了第一个。

二十一楼只有一个人，二十一楼也可以有很多人。

维吉尔的办公室在二十一楼。

一般人没事也不想去二十一楼。

皮肤苍白的男人正坐在宽大的办公桌前翻看着资料，“嘀嗒”一声，他的办公室门打开了。

凛冽的蓝眼睛一下抓住了门后的那位。

来人晃了晃钥匙，关上了门。

“我拿你的，自己做了一把。”

“我现在就可以报警。”

“别这么冲动嘛！”红衣男人摆了摆手，“如果有什么丢了，我有没有钥匙你都会报警抓我的。”

“你到底想做什么，但丁。”

维吉尔站了起来，一股威压逼来。

“我只是想来看看你，维吉尔。”红衣男人勾起嘴角一笑，将那寒冰般的气势化为虚空。


	3. Chapter 3

“这位同学啊，经理马上就来，你可以先进去坐一下等一下。”Hr小姐姐露出了一个礼貌的笑容。

这就很残酷了，尼禄其实是希望早死早超生的。毕竟不他没有抱什么希望。

经理到底是什么样子的呢？

尼禄盯着桌板发呆，想了无数种可能。可能是特别肥宅的中年男性，目中无人，也有是纹了眉毛的女人，说话句句带刺还会夹杂当地方言……

还有刚才电梯上那个男人，尼禄觉得他很是可疑，担心自己回家以后会被警察局叫去做笔录。

总之，尼禄现在还挺 死猪不怕开水烫的。

“抱歉…”

尼禄听见了一阵急促的脚步声，有人推门进来。

一个瘦高的影子抱着一叠东西坐了下来。

“您好，我是…”

“卧槽…“

尼禄不自觉地在经理抬头的一瞬间骂了脏话。

没有错，坐在他对面的就是那个家里没有套、约炮改论文的人。

两个人的大脑里此刻都升起了蘑菇云。

“你为什么不告诉我？”V瞪着眼睛，苍白的脸上一片红晕，看上去又羞又气。

“你又没问我。”尼禄说的是实话，在他们史上罕见的约炮夜这件事情是条漏网之鱼。

V翻了个白眼，想说什么似乎又噎在了喉咙口，坐了下来，叹了口气，看他的简历。

证件照上的男孩看起来特别淳朴。

“怎么被你过的群面啊？”

“运气好喽。”

“你不会是那个骂人的那个吧？”V脑子里的扳机忽然拨上了，忽然抬起脑袋眯着眼睛看向尼禄。

“是…我…”

果然，这已经传为美谈。

“那个…”

“和我介绍一下你自己。”V打断了他，眼神认真了起来。

虽然内心依旧在十级大地震。

尼禄说了起来，具体是什么，V一个字也听不进去。他看他的简历，除了电话号码，他一个字没看进去。

“你为什么适合我们这个岗位？”

在男孩的声音停下后，V机械地问了下去。

好死不死地，他想到了自己在床上那副样子，草！真是倒了血霉，为什么……

V的脑子里仿佛是个浸入式剧场。

为什么为什么为什么！上天是不是听到了我想再见你一面的真诚祈祷，然后继续决定捉弄我？？？

“经理，经理…”

“嗯？”V捋了捋头发，把一边的刘海捋到了脑后，假作镇定地抬起头。

“我说完了。”尼禄看见了他耳际的洁白皮肤，实际上他也不知道刚才自己说了什么。

“哦，说一个你具有领导力的例子。”

“我刚刚说过了呀。”

“不够具体。”V好不容易抬头看了他一眼，就被这蓝眼睛烫到了，下意识地挪了挪屁股。

这还怎么面试啊......

忽然，房间的门被推开了，走进来一位黑色风衣、银色背头的男人。

“维总你好！”V飞快地站了起来，尼禄也跟着唰地站了起来。

“嗯。”那个男人点了点头，凛冽的蓝眼睛投向尼禄的一刹那，尼禄觉得他来自西伯利亚。

他就是……维吉尔……

“您…您好……”尼禄的大脑已经超负荷运载了，这一天也太精彩了吧。

“我们刚刚结束，您还有什么问题想问吗？”V把尼禄的简历给了那个男人。

尼禄的心脏一下子跳得飞快，而V也想尽快结束这场诡谲的面试，不能在老板面前出什么差错。

可是尼禄现在不能回答出来1+1以外的任何问题。

“就先下一个吧。”维吉尔薄薄的嘴唇动了动。

尼禄觉得自己祖上积了德。

“好的 ，谢谢您的参与。”V朝他客套地笑了笑，眼底也是惊魂未定。

出来后，hr小姐姐拍了拍尼禄的肩膀，“刚才进去的是大中华区总裁。”

尼禄这一副失魂落魄的样子倒是很符合维吉尔空降面试现场的反馈，但是……

不是因为这个什么总裁……

是因为……

我他妈的还是没有他的联系方式啊啊啊啊…

老板有时候也不是想刁难你，他只是心情不好，而你幸运地撞枪口了而已。

在被自己胡搅蛮缠一辈子甩不掉的双胞胎弟弟骚扰后，成熟冷静的维吉尔心头一团窝火。

这个蠢货，他看着但丁仍在他桌上的钥匙，一边骂他，一边也是在骂自己。

但丁怎么能拿到他的钥匙呢？

还不是因为他们永远......

藕断丝连这个词用来形容双胞胎不知道合不合适。但他们确实是这样的关系。

父母双亡以后，做哥哥的维吉尔选择了继承家业单打独斗，而但丁，天知道他在干什么，总之就是和维吉尔对着干。

他们互相看不顺眼，但维吉尔承认他的弟弟有那么点经商的头脑，但他只喜欢追求刺激，把前景无量的公司卖掉，自己再从头做起，只为了追求所谓的“成就感”。

但他永远也不知道，坐在21楼的感觉。

“Foolishness。”

在最后一位面试者关上了门以后，维吉尔面无表情地说了一句，仿佛是在骂人，也仿佛是在表达对人类的这个物种的深深失望。

“你觉得有满意的吗？”他转头看向了V.

“确实，他们离我们的要求还差了一点。”

“那个，你面的那个呢？”

维吉尔说的是尼禄。

“他...他还可以。”V不自禁地低下了头，回答的答案并不对应维吉尔的问题。

这只是他心里的答案。

“如果你觉得他还可以的话，那他还不错。”

V点了点头。

“那可以给offer吗？”

“哈？”

V忽然意识到自己做了什么，但是面对着老板凛冽的蓝眼睛里映照出的自己的职业前景，他此刻只有一个选择。

“我觉得没有问题。”

哐铛一声，V似乎听到了剧组开拍时action的声响。

哐当一下，他送了维吉尔出去，关掉了会议室的门，凭着感觉走回了自己的办公室。

那么，他们就要成为同事了吗？

现在，V坐在办公室里，对着一张表格看了三十分钟，脑子里只有那个男孩简历上傻傻的证件照，和那串电话号码。

穿过人来人往的大街，尼禄并不急着回学校，他还得再逛逛，让夜风吹吹他发烫的脑袋。

现在，究竟要做什么呢？

学校附近年轻人多，这和市中心Cbd的感觉太不一样了。

这里的食物更便宜，虽然也不上档次，这里的人更年轻，虽然也没什么本事，但是啊，学生多的地方总有一种特殊的感觉。

他看着身边跑过一个拿着花的男生，不知道是正在跑向他心中的公主，还是已经被恶龙驱逐。

年轻是轻佻是资本也是借口，只有年轻的时候才有勇气拿着今后几十年说事儿。

Offer没了还有下一个，如果再不抓紧这个机会的话，我会后悔一辈子的！！！！

尼禄在一片烧烤摊的烟火气中，幡然醒悟。

** _“您好，冒昧想请问一下今天面试我的manager的邮箱或者联系方式，我有几个问题还想向他请教。”_ **

尼禄字斟句酌地按下了发送，感觉按下了人生的某个按钮。

** _“不好意思，我们不提供私人联络方式，如果对我们公司有疑问，可以拨打我们的电话。”_ **

艹

人生的按钮，只是个扣子。

尼禄下了床，给自己理了一下明天还要上早课的书包。

他把V给他改的誊抄了一份，写得很认真，是他这辈子写得最认真的东西。

其实你仔细想来什么也没有发生，但只要过多的一些巧合就大脑就单方面放下了爱情的吊桥了。

他的眼睛是墨绿墨绿的，仔细看才能看出那一点幽幽的绿色，和他的黑头发、白皮肤一起，精致又神秘。

他大概觉得这是一个笑话吧。

几十公里外的公寓里，躺在床上的V也是这么想的。

“God…”V茫然地盯着天花板，满脑子都是尼禄。

他才多大呀，比自己整整小了五岁，连领带都不会自己打吧。

蓝牙音响里也尽唱着他的心事。

V不自觉地摸到了床头柜里的小玩具。

到了一定的年纪，动心以后，一定会有坏事发生的。

一定会有的。

不能那么不理智的。

“你过了。”

晚上两点，V翻身起来，飞快地打下了那个电话号码，点击发送，再飞行模式，扔掉手机，蒙头睡觉。

尼禄看着手机屏幕忽然亮了起来。


	4. Chapter 4

“你过了。”

深夜两点，骗子也该下班了吧。

尼禄打了个哈欠，心想，我信你个鬼嘞！

是否删除？

是！

两分钟后，尼禄被室友辱骂了，他深夜发出了一声悲嚎，如同中邪。

两分钟的时间，他又一次错过了。

他后知后觉地想到，那条因为存储空间不够而彻底删除的短信，来自那个人。

尼禄此刻多希望自己有过目不忘的本事。

  
V早上醒过来的时候，唯一一条通知是，股市又跌了。

“愚蠢。”

他把脑袋砸进了枕头，骂的是自己，更是他，更是这个不可救药的世界！

但也许是他还没看到呢？

  
V拖拉着自己迟早有一天会过劳死的腐朽身躯起了床，看着镜子里眼睛下面深深的眼圈，思考着牙膏为什么不能含有酒精成分。

说起来这小子运气可真是好啊。

自己和那个小子年纪差不多大的时候，可比他靠谱能干得多吧。V还记得自己租西装出来面试的日子，Sparda是他的dream company，他做到了，不靠运气。

能付得起租金、养得活自己，也不靠运气。

有些人不靠运气，是因为他根本没有什么运气吧。

V按照惯例没有吃早饭地就出了门，准备在公司楼下的便利店随便找点东西吃或者干脆不吃了。昨天因为这个男孩面试的事情，他的效率极其低下，好多事情没做完，他今天得加油了！

  
在城市另一端的地铁上，尼禄生死时速、能屈能伸地挤上了地铁，和一车厢人一起开始了远征的通勤一天。

”你就不怕真的是骗子吗？“

这是舍友对他最后的忠告。

尼禄决定，无论如何，他今天必须去Sparda，没个来头也没个通知，但他，就是得去。真的假的有戏没戏都得去。

“您好，请问是斯巴达公司吗？”

“是的，请问有什么能帮到你吗，我们这里是人力资源部。”

“我能来实习吗？我面试通过了。”

现在是早上九点，刚刚坐定的hr小姐姐的大脑还没有进入工作状态。

“你是说...你对我们的岗位感兴趣吗？”

“不是，我面试通过了，我可以来实习吗？”

在尼禄不屑的努力和赞美之下，hr小姐姐终于在那几封还躺在她邮箱里的offer中发现了尼禄的名字。

“啊，理论上，你是可以来实习的，请问你大概什么时候到岗呢？”

“今天。”

“今天？？？”

尼禄知道自己很过分，实际上，他就站在sparda楼下，被保安瞪了八次。

会等到他吗？

等着hr小姐姐来接他的时候，尼禄不切实际地想着。

自己都没有回复他，可真的是很过分啊。

“你就是尼禄啊。”尼禄回头，看见了一位常规ol打扮的女生。

对小姐姐露出笑容总是没有错的，hr小姐姐大概是因为看到是个靓仔，心情还不错。

  
V看了一眼时间，他今天没有迟到，可电梯刚走了一班。

  
“请问，我可以去面试我的那位manager V的部门实习吗？”

“怎么啦，还有要求？”

“早上好！”

尼禄面前走过了一位金发美女，身材高挑，气场超强。

“早上好啊，翠西。”

“那天让你帮我找的实习生有回应吗？”

尼禄和这位大姐姐对上了眼，hr小姐姐灵光一现。

“这是我们新来应聘的实习生，你看看合适不合适？他已经拿到我们的offer，毕业就入职了，现在正好可以实习。”

金发大姐姐打量了尼禄一眼，露出了满意的笑容。

  
尼禄打扫着他很久没人坐的工位，翠西给了三大叠资料学习。

“你是新来的吧！我叫妮可！”

一个肤色有些深、卷着大波浪的女孩热情地伸出了手。

“我也是翠西的实习生。”

看着妮可胳膊上露出的纹身，尼禄觉得还挺酷的。

“我们一起去吃饭吧。”

两个实习生混在一群出去吃饭的社畜中还是很显眼的，他们站在电梯的最最里面，旁边的人似乎都很熟的样子。

电梯里有21个按钮，每层楼有近百个工位，尼禄是这几千分之一的分子，然而他还在想着另一个分子。

世事难料，真爱难寻，缘分转瞬即逝，苦海皆是有情人。

  
会议结束的V站在电梯门口，等着去拿外卖。他没有时间出去吃饭了。

  
妮可话很多，一顿饭的功夫，尼禄觉得自己的底细就被问了个干干净净。

“我听说你们面试的时候，大老板去了啊。”

“是啊，太可怕了。”尼禄对西伯利亚寒流心有余悸。

“你知道吗？我们大老板，有个双胞胎弟弟，据说家里还挺乱的。”妮可八卦了起来。

那可不？有钱人的人快乐我们想象不到。

“你是谁面试的呀？”

“V，你知道他吗？”尼禄的眼睛亮了亮。

“他啊，长得很帅很有品的gay啊。”

尼禄点了点头，fair comment。

“那他人怎么样？”

“知人知面不知心啊，我怎么知道他会不会把自己的实习生骂哭。但他看上去挺能干的吧，翠西和他关系还不错。”

“那你觉得他怎么样，我没有和他接触过。”妮可吸溜掉一口面条，抬起头来问尼禄。

“我……我觉得……他挺好的。”尼禄用了这种小学词汇。

“我第一次听人这么善意地评价他的面试官。”

  
是啊，他们应该是，同事关系。

早上的时候，尼禄在公司的skype里搜过他，一个小小的聊天框，他的头像是证件照，根本没有他那种……风情……但也看得尼禄心脏砰砰直跳。

发skype，发邮件，他们是同事，但是手机里跳出的小框框就不是了。

  
“你知道，他坐在哪里吗？”

“这…我就不知道了。”

  
找出来V的工位，是尼禄今天的隐形挑战。

当他开始在妮可提供的信息下分析地形的时候，翠西姐姐走了过来，抱着一大堆东西，笑容友善。

“帮我个忙，好不好？”

  
于是尼禄的大半个下午，在打印机旁边度过。人来人往，他在保持自己不尴尬的情况下，依旧眼观六路耳听八方，寻找着那个人的位子。

  
“等会儿等manager V开会回来了，我还要把这些给他呢。”

尼禄的耳朵竖起来了。

“哎呀，这是翠西的新实习生是不是。”

尼禄一回头，看到了一位黑色短发异色瞳的姐姐。

  
和你Lady唠嗑几句，尼禄就失去了线索。

但至少，V和他是一层楼的对不对？但也有可能是楼下来借打印机？？

不管，他决定抱着这一叠东西，在这层楼先转一圈，扫荡一下。

  
“谁把纸都打光了？”

V看着亮起红色标志的打印机，皱了皱眉头。

  
尼禄扫荡了一圈的感受是，公司女孩真的好多啊……就独独不见……

心灰意地回到座位上的时候，忽然发现桌子上放了杯咖啡。

妮可撑着脑袋向他眨了眨眼睛。

“隔壁malphas送的。”

尼禄抬头，对面一位长得不是好形容的女孩朝他招了招手。

“嗨！”尼禄尴尬地动了动手指。

“办公室恋爱，大写的NO哦！”妮可发来了条skype。

切…我怎么会……

艹……

“下班之前，把整理好的东西发给我哦！”

翠西姐姐敲了敲他的桌子。

“好的！”

尼禄怀着难以形容的心情，投入了紧张的工作中。

等到他抬头的时候，天都黑了……

  
把邮件发送掉以后，尼禄的肚子也叫了一下。

该下班了吧。

对面的妮可刚刚走了。

哎……

没什么指望，尼禄上了电梯，工作让人毫无指望……什么爱情……什么青春……我的心里只有outlook excel和PowerPoint……

在便利店的冷柜，尼禄比较着各种饭团。

“加热的饭团好了”

“谢谢！”

他听到了一个熟悉的声音！

回过头，一个黑色瘦高的影子掠过。

忽然，尼禄的心里咔嗒一下。

便利店的窗户里，倒映出了一片白茫茫的冷柜，和尼禄一脸迷茫的脸。

窗外夜色里闪烁着点点黄色的灯光，他站在窗外，看着他。

“V…”尼禄冲了出去，跑到了他的面前。

“恭喜你啊。”他神情轻松，说了一句最平常的道贺，仿佛半夜两点的短信并非出自他手。

“那个…我收到你的短信了……我不是故意不回你的……”

“别太在意了。”他轻轻一笑。

“先生，还没有结帐！”服务员跑了出来，尼禄才意识到，自己手里抓着饭团。

“先结账吧。”他说。

尼禄这一刻像傻子一样听他的话，乖乖地回去结完账。

当他再次走出来的时候，尼禄知道他应该已经不在了……

可他却看到路灯底下，站着一个瘦长的人影，他裹着风衣，左顾右盼，在十一月的寒冬里跺脚。

尼禄走了过去，那个人假装才注意到他的样子，眼神有些紧张。

“可以留个电话吗？”

V伸出了手，掌心朝上。

尼禄愣了几秒，这才傻乎乎地掏出了手机，递给了他。

“那个，翠西找你…”

V边打字边滑掉了提醒栏来自翠西的消息。

尼禄给她的备注是 “翠西老板（不能和她生气）”

V忍不住笑了。

尼禄有些不好意思地接回了手机。

“社交软件也是这个。”V添了一句。

“好…好的。”

“那个，我先回去了…你回去路上注意安全。”V转过了身去，走向那幢还灯火通明的大楼。

“好…拜拜！”

  
尼禄第一时间搜索了他的社交账号，他的头像是黑的，尼禄小心翼翼地添加了他的好友。

他居然秒加了！

尼禄心脏砰砰直跳，他只能无助于猫咪表情包发一个“你好”。

他居然也秒回了一只猫咪！

尼禄觉得自己好幸福，他没有见过这么好看的猫，真的！

  
大概地铁上的旁人看到这副对着手机傻笑的表情，都明白小伙子是恋爱了。

  
V躲在厕所隔间里，把滚烫的手机捂在了心口。

他还能加班，他还可以，他可以！


	5. Chapter 5

请问要怎么泡一个比你大五岁的资深社畜呢？对方看上去没有别的特点，唯一的特点是很忙。

他的社交账号没有什么内容更新…

他平时也很忙，我没有机会和他聊天……

其实我也很忙。。。

但是我们约过哒！他帮我改了论文！

大概搞清楚他的工位在哪里了。

但是不太明白他是不是……

公司不允许恋爱的。

尼禄撑着脑袋打了个哈欠，抬头看见一个匆匆走过的影子。

是他。

他抱着一叠资料又走到了这边的会议室了。

尼禄的心脏怦怦直跳。

每天他们都这样见面，在尼禄偶尔抬头里看见。

尼禄拿着咖啡走过去，放在他的桌子上，总感觉被人在意了。

帮老板买咖啡不是很常见的吗？

虽然是隔壁老板……

“我帮你放桌子上了。”

隔了两个小时，他才回复“谢谢。”

中午吃饭，也不能明目张胆地约他。

晚上他洗完澡，才会发一句，“到家了吗？”

V多半要很迟才会回复。

尼禄不忍心打扰他。

他超级超级忙。

但也很厉害。崔西姐姐说起他的时候，从没有过什么怨言。别的人都被她骂了个遍。

包括尼禄自己。他揉了揉太阳穴，看着ppt，感到绝望。

这是距离，他和他的距离，

但是，喜欢又有什么办法呢？

想把那个很远很远的人，拉近到身边。

尼禄看了一眼窗外自己倒影，黑夜让他明晃晃的白炽灯显得有些残忍。

快9点了，他还在加班，但是快做完了。

实习生是什么？是廉价劳动力嘛！可以的，我可以的，有空的，我有空的。

当尼禄准备关电脑的时候，忽然，他听到了熟悉的脚步声。

是他。

V拎着包，似乎是要走的样子。

尼禄蹭地一下站了起来合上了电脑，来人停下了脚步，有些惊讶地望向他。

“你也下班了啊。”尼禄干巴巴地说。

V点了点头。

目光短暂的交接了一下，他们无声地走到了电梯门口。

没有其他人，有些地方的灯光早黑了。尼禄偷偷观察着他，神色憔悴。

这其实是他们交换联系方式后，第二次单独见面。尼禄期待着他说些什么，自己也在盘算着该说些什么。

“咕噜”他的肚子叫了一下，尼禄这才想起来他晚饭就吃了个三明治凑活，现在是该饿了。

“咕噜噜…”又一声，在电梯里格外尴尬。

“去吃个饭？”

尼禄抬起了脑袋，V手指里转着他的车钥匙。

这是他第一次坐V的车。

车里很干净，没有什么香水味，也没有什么挂件，车载是他的私人爵士歌单。

路上的灯光明明暗暗，尼禄偷偷转过头看他，光影间他的侧脸特别好看。

“你今天干什么啊，加班到这么晚？”V问他。

“就…做ppt…要得很急。”

V轻笑了一下，一副很了然的样子。

“你想吃什么啊？”

“要不你送我到地铁站，那旁边有个夜市。”

“好啊。”

尼禄不知道自己做得好不好，总感觉他应该去什么高档餐厅的。

但是他只想吃麻辣香锅。

当V说可以重麻重辣的时候，尼禄觉得自己还是选对了。

他一身好看的风衣，坐在小馆子里，桌子底下的皮靴还发亮。世俗的好闻香气取代了他身上那股疏远的味道，他低垂着眼睛玩手机还会笑的样子也好看。

尼禄不知道该说些什么来聊天，就像新上任的小菜鸟和老板一起吃饭的尴尬一样，可惜这位还不仅仅是老板。

一锅子东西放在了面前。吃饭其实是最好的话题。

他比他想象中要能吃。至少丝毫不在意油水和辣椒。

“你一直都这么晚下班嘛？”

他点了点头。

“你不用故意等我的。”

“我没有…我真的加班了……”尼禄赶忙解释。

“但你一直找不到我，是不是？”他有条不紊地吃着，对面的人慌成了堵漏风的墙。

“没有……”

他们就这样子慌张又沉默的吃完了饭。

“你，这就回去？”V看了看时间，快十点了。

尼禄一拍脑袋，“可能回去宿舍就关门了。”

他有些尴尬地看了V一眼，真心的，这话有歧义，但确实是实情。

宿舍关门，一直是个好借口。

他们在门外尴尬地站了一会儿，冬夜可真够冷的。尼禄想着他又要在门口叫人来给他开门，不知道要挨冻多久。

“没事，我回去有人帮我开门的。”尼禄准备转身要走。

“上车吧。”V按下了车钥匙，车灯闪了闪。

尼禄看着那亮光，有些发怔。

V其实不知道自己在做什么。

他可能是疯了吧。

他就要带副驾驶的实习生回家，还不是第一次。

这也许和常常会给他发信息、给他带咖啡的男孩所想并不相同。

但是，V似乎非得这么做。

他会怎么想呢？

“走了…”

V这才看见，红灯已经绿了。

这是尼禄第二次来他家了。这种熟悉的感觉更让他感到忐忑。

他们没怎么说话，大概都明白，带人回家的意思。如果提出睡沙发也太怂了吧。

但是……

尼禄现在并不知道怎么和他这样那样啊啊！他的内心是崩溃的。

听着他哗哗淋浴的声音，尼禄坐在床沿更是忐忑……为什么有一种被强迫的感觉呢。

还有……他买了那个了嘛？

这一想，尼禄就注意到那个床头柜上不可忽视的……

V思考了一个淋浴的时间，决定了让他睡沙发别多想。

出门，他看到，他坐在他的床沿，眼睛紧紧地盯着那个……

他不整理东西的习惯第一次给他带来了致命影响。

“出去！”

这是他的本能反应。

“对不起！对不起！对不起！”

尼禄低下头不知道是他的脸比较红还是V的脸比较红。

“我错了我错了我错了…”

尼禄已经做好了出门睡大街的准备，他站着没敢动，V把一条被子扔到了他的怀里。

“我没叫你睡床的。”

鬼才信。

可客厅还真够冷的。

早知道回宿舍了，来凑什么热闹啊。

尼禄在沙发上躺好，忽然想起了刚才看到的……没想到他……不过也是情理之中嘛。

为什么对他的了解都是这么……进一步呢？

不知道他的爱好他的性格他的社交圈，倒是知道他的住处他喜欢的小玩具……

尼禄缩了缩被子，如果不是他生气了，睡客厅的话他还想玩玩他的游戏呢。

可是，他生气了……尼禄忽然意识到，V生气了！生气了！

这让寒冷的他又打了个冷颤。

卧室里也已经没了灯光，他大概睡了吧。

“阿嚏！”

尼禄打了个喷嚏，过了一会儿，手机屏幕亮了。

“你冷吗？”

尼禄一时之间不知道说什么好……你在卧室喊一嗓子我又听得见啊。

“还好，有点冷。”

然后没有动静了。

在尼禄睡着前一秒。

“你还是进来吧。”

难道你就不怕我睡着了吗？？？虽然困惑，尼禄还是选择，有便宜占就赶紧，外面也确实冷得紧。

房间的灯亮了。

V缩在他的床上，背着身玩手机。尼禄不敢看他。

躺好，关了灯，心平气和地想入睡的时候，尼禄才发现了事情的微妙。

他和他睡在一起诶。

尼禄的心跳得有些快。

这是不是意味着他可以……

不敢想啊……刚才V让他出去的那一刻，翠西在他心里留下的阴影都破除了。

为什么他还不……

他究竟是不是gay？

他究竟是什么意思？屁股就在他的旁边啊……还是说被我的小玩具吓到了。

holy shit

V一动不动，心中万马奔腾。

如果现在不展现一下自己，是不是就说明对他没有兴趣了……以后就都泡汤了……

可万一呢？

“我可以…”

“那个……”

他们同时开了口！

艹！

气氛更微妙了！

算了，大不了被踢下床，带我回家的也是他，尼禄几乎深呼吸了一口，鼓足了勇气翻身过去，小心翼翼地抱住了他。

他没有反抗，也没有回应。

一时只剩下了呼吸声和 心跳声。

V只是太紧张了而已。

男孩就这样抱着他，没再动过。手轻轻地环着他，贴着他的后背，蹭到一点他的腿。

他鼻息轻轻扑在V的后颈，他也刚好闻到他头发的味道，环绕成一个不真切的梦。

这大概是爱情吧。

V在入睡前这么想。


End file.
